A conventional CMOS device includes an NFET and a PFET electrically coupled together in series. It is known that the operation of the CMOS device would be improved if the NFET has a metal gate electrode and the PFET has a poly gate electrode. Therefore, there is a need for a method for forming a CMOS device having a metal gate NFET and a poly-silicon gate PFET.